A computing network may include networking devices to provide for data communication and interaction between computing devices across the computing network. An example of a network device may include an access point (AP). An AP may be a wireless AP including radios to communicate data between a computing network and a client device via radio signals. A computing network to which the wireless AP is providing access may be identified by a service set identifier (SSID).